1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component feeding apparatus which conveys electronic components such as chip components in a alignment state to a predetermined position.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic component feeding apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 6-232596 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,525,023 corresponding to said Japanese Patent Laid-Open. This apparatus discharges chip components stored in a storage chamber in a bulk state through a component convey pipe onto a belt, conveys forward chip components discharged on the belt by use of the belt, and stops the chip components conveyed with the belt by use of a stopper.
A rachet mechanism intermittently drives the belt. The cost of such apparatus is relatively high and cannot be easily reduced because of the complexity of the belt and its drive mechanism.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple and inexpensive electronic component feeding apparatus.
To attain the object, an electronic component feeding apparatus according to the present invention includes: a conveying passage for conveying electronic components having a predetermined shape in a alignment state; a sucking device for exerting an air suction into the conveying passage from an end of the conveying passage and conveying the electronic components in the conveying passage; a movable component stopper for stopping the electronic components conveyed in the alignment state by the air suction; and a displacing device for displacing the component stopper from a stop position to a removed position therefrom after the electronic components conveyed are stopped by the component stopper. Furthermore, an electronic component feeding apparatus according to the present invention includes: a conveying passage for conveying electronic components having a predetermined shape in a alignment state; a sucking device for exerting a air suction into the conveying passage from an end of the conveying passage and conveying the electronic components in the conveying passage; and a movable component stopper for stopping the electronic components conveyed in the alignment state by the air suction; wherein the conveying passage is composed of a tube having a bore whose cross section allows the electronic components to pass through the bore in a predetermined direction.
These apparatuses can convey the electronic components in the conveying passage in the alignment state by exerting the air suction into the conveying passage from the end of the conveying passage, and stop the electronic components conveyed in the alignment state by use of the component stopper. That is, it is possible to convey the electronic components in the alignment state to the predetermined position by these apparatuses having the conveying passage, the sucking device, and the component stopper. Since these apparatuses do not need the belt and the belt drive mechanism of the conventional apparatus, the simple and inexpensive electronic component feeding apparatus can be provided.
The above-described and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following descriptions made with reference to the accompanying drawings.